There was this girl
by REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: Kigo, very funny! i can't give much detail other wise it will be a spoiler! just read it!


**There was this girl at school...**

Shego and Kim were going through the attic, which had to be what Shego hated doing most in life was cleaning, every time she cleaned she lost something life was just easier for her if she needed something she just had to look on her bedroom floor, but that whole attitude had to stop after Kim's second night in shego's house. And her favourite tops had gone missing then she realised the things that went on a bar were hangers that went in the shirts! Although she was confused why Kim made a big deal out of odd socks... they're still socks!

Kim bent over as Shego took the time to take advantage of staring at Kim's but "Shego stop staring at my butt" as Kim felt the gaze go over her to her ass, "sorry force of habit" Shego chuckled as she picked a box up it read "Kim's teen moments" then a picture Shego was quite surprised to see, a teenage girl with brown short hair, hazel eyes and a very tanned face, holding Kim over a fountain. The date on the back said "16th October 2006" Shego walked over to Kim with a grin. Hey kimmie who's this? I've never seen her before" Kim's face went bright red; Shego could tell this story would be juicy.

"well that was a very good friend of mine who I knew when I was about 14, although she left all of a sudden, she never told me about her family or her address but you know me I hate making people spill the beans." Kim said in a matter-a-fact tone.

"Of course not princess" Shego said rolling her eyes "so where was Ron and Monique in all this?"

"Oh I was at a different school at that point, but Ron was only temporary as his family moved house and didn't have time to get to school in time so his parents sent him to the nearest school until they finally settled in and then sent him back to the school I was at. But in the meantime the girl in the picture was called Shane she was a good hearted person and had a sarcastic humour to it as well. I was walking through the corridors one day and a teacher just randomly started shouting at me about watch where I was going because I had been checking what lesson I had next in my planner and I had not seen her even though she was walking towards me, then Shane came up to her and told her to fuck off and that she had not been on the left hand side like the poster in the corridor had said "keep on the left, keep safe" she had left the teacher gobsmacked and I followed her. I told her that she had real guts, but on the way she had told three teachers different lies as to why we weren't in lessons." Shego was taking it all in, surprised Kim could get on with a rebel as by the sound of the story she was nothing but a goodie two shoes.

"So at the end, she had suggested skiving lessons and peer pressured me into coming with her, as she knew we were going to get told off anyway for being late. So I followed her and we ended up on the field, she then started flirting with me saying how cute my eyes looked. So then she asked me out and I have to admit she was drop dead gorgeous!" Shego laughed at this part, it wasn't often Kim admitted attraction to someone else.

"after about a month of going out she suddenly just left the face of the earth, the school didn't even bother to call her name in the register, and I felt really depressed that she had left me because I wasn't good enough or something, and she never came back, so then I ended up making myself vomit after every meal, but then Ron came back and some happiness returned to me, but then when someone had emailed my website about a mission and I successfully completed it my confidence was restored, but I really miss her I never knew what happened to her." Shego gave Kim a sympathy look

"I'm sure she turned out just fine" Shego turned round and crouched as she started throwing some paper into the garbage bag next to her, she then took 2 pictures out, one was with the girl called Shane in that picture there was also 4 boys in the background, on the back it was dated 20th October 2006 and the other was with Shego and the rest of team GO but quite younger it was dated 25th November 2006, she handed Kim the pictures and jumped out of the attic and ran out of the house.

Kim looked at the picture and her eyes widened. Kim let out a scream, Shego... Shane... "Shego!"


End file.
